


The Chief and Chieftess of Berk

by Somewhere_Out_Here



Series: The Chieftess of Berk - AU [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fear, First Time, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Motherhood, One Shot, Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_Out_Here/pseuds/Somewhere_Out_Here
Summary: A small collection of OS, that happen somewhere between the ending of 'The Chieftess of Berk' and the Epiloge, two years later. Expect everything - from friendship, love and smut between Hiccup and Astrid, as they settle for their married life.(Requests welcomed)





	1. The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is – the first OS for the Story „The Chieftess of Berk“ and as promised it's some smut. I guess, that Hiccup and Astrid deserved some time together, after the happenings which lead them to marry, go to war and defeat Astrid's mother.
> 
> So, yeah – it's their first time and I dearly hope, that you enjoy :D

It was frustrating...

…, like absolutely, overwhelmingly, outrageously frustrating!

And this frustration was deeply connected with her beloved husband. With her husband and the very fact, that they were not doing things, they were supposed to do. Like...overwhelmingly, outrageous adult stuff. Things, you were not supposed to talk about with anybody other than your spouse, or in public.

But now there she was – having a few relaxing moments with the other woman on this island, who was very able to talk about stuff like that most openly. Yes – sometimes during very inappropriate occasions – like in the middle of the Mead Hall, or during a comfortable dinner with their friends. If she was just too simple-minded, to completely understand, or just too shameless o mind was something, that Astrid couldn't tell.

Yet she just found herself wondering, if all these things would be just like described, or just totally different. Not only that – but she was wondering – why on Midgard - her friend was so lucky to be able to...do 'stuff like that', while all she and her husband did, was some mere making/out, whenever they found time for that. Like during early mornings, before they had to get up, when ever they were alone in the forge, or – and most specially for her – right after they went to bed.

It was nothing too scandalous. Mere kissing, while laying on top of the other. Careful touching, where ever they dared – but never bellow the abdomen and Hiccup most rarely touched her chest. And mostly that felt like a mere accident to her, though she didn't mind, when he did. 

She couldn't deny, that she was enjoying it. And she for sure knew, that her husband couldn't deny it either. Especially when his … well... not so little, but very obvious 'problem' got in the way, often times resulting in the frustrating end of their make-out session. With him muttering hurried excuses, pulling away and to the other side of the bed, before sympathy would get the best out of her and she would merely cuddle him from the side. Saying, that it was okay and that she loved him, while very much wishing, that he would just stick it somewhere else and-

“Yep, sex is great!“ Ruffnut all too suddenly uttered, before she laid on her back in the snow around them, having a thick coat covering her, so she wouldn't get cold. So there she laid, right next to Astrid and looked up into the sky.

They were currently by a small frozen lake in the middle of the forest on Berk. Spending some time together, with the strangest kind of friendship between them. After all – for some weeks Astrid was more and more actively searching for Ruffnut's company, or better to say...seeking with interest (though never voicing them out loud) for the experiences stories from her friend. Though – sure – oftentimes they were cringe-worthy, especially since Ruffnut's lover was not other than Snotlout himself – but she was not trying to think too much about the details.

“Yep...“ Astrid merely said, not being able to say anything about it, watching how Stormfly played with Barf and Belch some kind of fetch in the distance.

She didn't notice, how Ruffnut was eyeing her from the side and smirked.

“But what am I telling you – you are probably humping like two rabbits in Spring! You guys are really two busy people – and not only because you are chief and chieftess, am I right?“

Astrid immediately froze upon hearing that, but tried to ignore her friend's words, in hope, that she would soon move on to another topic.

But luck was not on her site this day:

“Hiccup probably can't get his hands off of you. It's probably a miracle, that the two of can get our of bed in the morning! Is there maybe something, that we could learn from the two of you?“

“Ehr...“ Astrid heavily blushed, before she cleared her throat to continue: “..., have a lot of stamina! A-and always use to right muscles in an effective way and-“

“We are not talking about some training here, Madame General Haddock! We are talking here about the old game of getting down and dirty and-“ Ruffnut all too suddenly stopped, gasping, while coming to an conclusion – one that Astrid was not wishing for. “-sweet Thor, Loki and Freya! Don't tell me it's true, what I think is true-“

“Ruffnut-“

“Our dear Chief and Chieftess still haven't-“

“Please, don't-“

“Put the P right into the V!“

“...wait, what?!“

Ruffnut immediately sat up, grabbing Astrid's arm and shook it with excitement.

“He hasn't put his mighty sword into your scarab! His great Dragon into your cave!“

Astrid pulled her arm out of Ruffnut's grip, desperately trying to think about anything else, to stop her cheeks from flaming, pulling her own cloak a little more tightly around her.

“Urgh! Okay, okay! I understand! And how many ways are there anyway to say...you know-“

“'Have fucked?'“

“Yes, yes! Exactly that!“

“Well...I know a few, but that is not the point here! You-“ She pointed at Astrid “- haven't had sex with your husband. The very one person you are allowed to have sex with. Like – all day and all night long. Why?!“

Astrid was starring at Ruffnut, pressing her lips together, wondering, what she could tell the Thorston twin, without completely embarrassing herself, or her husband. But in the end – this was Ruffnut, her friend and she would never dare to tell anybody else, what she was about to tell her. Right?

“If you ever dare to tell this to anybody, then Stormfly gets to drag you to a distant island, after you have cleaned to dragon stables all on your own. And after I had a private training session with you!“

“Boo, you are no fun, Astrid Haddock!“

“Ruffnut-“

“Fine, fine! My lips are sealed. So, why haven't you two already shagged again?“

Astrid rolled her eyes, because of yet another synonym for this...activity.

“Wait, wait, let me guess! You guys promised to wait, until you were ready! Gosh! You are so boring!“

“We are not boring, we are not just 'doing it' right after the next best person confessed their love to us. We just...you know...knew, that we had time now that everything was over with my mother and after everything, that happened here on Berk and on Hranafall. We didn't want to pressure ourselves. We wanted it to be nice and simple. And...you know...making out is also very nice.“

“...I am sorry, how old are you again?“

“We didn't want to be too fast with everything! Marrying each other wasn't planned and so we wanted it to be planned. When we are ready and when it's nice and...“

Astrid trailed off, knowing, that Ruffnut would never understand the whole complexity behind their decision. After all – they were married to have children in the very beginning (one of a few political reasons). And to have children it meant for them to have sex - a decision, that was taken from them, by letting other people decide for them. It also had been an easy decision for them to wait, because it gave them back some time, that was stolen from them. To get to know each other better. Not only their minds, but also their bodies.

“...and now it had been such a long time, that we just don't know, how to start.“ she yet admitted truthfully in the end, hugging her legs to her chest, still watching the dragons in front of them. “Also – Hiccup would never dare to start anything. He is too good for that.“

“And you are too prude to start, either, right?“ 

Astrid wouldn't call it that, but in the end – yes, yes, there was something very strange and uncomfortable off letting Hiccup see her naked. And see him naked as well. Maybe because they were very used to their closeness in a clothed state by now...

…, or maybe because her mother has always warned her, of getting too close to another man over and over and over again and so years of indoctrination still lingered deeply within her. Something, that was just too hard to get out of her mind, no matter how often she tried to convince herself differently.

Sure – in the end she had fought against her mother, but not with a lasting effect. And maybe her fear off getting any closer to the man she loved was now deeply rooted within her.

But instead of telling Ruffnut all that, Astrid merely shrugged her shoulders, answering:

“I don't want it to get in the way of our relationship and marriage...“

Ruffnut laughed upon hearing that and with mirth in her eyes she looked at Astrid, who was a little offended by her friends behavior – though..., she should have known, that the female twin wouldn't take her all to serious. 

“You are very cute, Haddock!“

“I am not cute. And if you ever dare to say that again, I will-“

“Stop your threats there my dear and listen to ol' aunty Ruffnut! I will teach you everything about fu-“ “Please don't!“ “-cking, I know so far. Which funnily enough means, that I will be the very person to thank, once you bless Berk with an heir! So – first of all – get rid of your far too complicated thoughts! With all these 'what-ifs' and 'if-nots' you will never get far and you will never get into your husband's pants with that!“

“And what do you want to recommend? That I just walk over to Hiccup, put my hands down on his...you know what...and say vulgar things?!“

“Well, that is more an offensive way to do it. But – yeah – that would work. Though I would guess, that he would get a heart attack if you do that and that is not something, that you want! For you – my dearest chieftess – it would be a more subtle way. Make eyes at him, let your hands wander~“

And that was exactly what Ruffnut did – closing her eyes halfway, while she looked directly into Astrid's, smiling alluringly, while one of her handS wandered with feather-like touches over the young woman's neck, her shoulder – even daring to go over Astrid's chest – though thankfully enough sepperated with her thick coat, before halting at her waist.

“...pull him close to you. Kiss his neck – I bet he likes that. And then you whisper into his ear, how much you want him...“ And Ruffnut did, whispering these words into Astrid's ear, and the pure imagination of her doing that to Hiccup made already her stomach tingle with sweet excitement.

Astrid's breathing become uneven and while still sitting, she pressed her thighs together, heat spreading from her abdomen through her whole body, while she felt, that her cheeks were heavily burning once again.

Ruffnut on the other hand pulled once more away, grinning madly, once she saw, what kind of an effect she had on the other woman.

“Believe me. He will be like wax in your hands! Well...apart from the fact, that you don't want him to be all soft, because that would be some mood killer!“

“And that would work?“

Ruffnut's grin got even wider and more wicked.

“Oh he so will like that! Don't think, that Hiccup would be able to resist you then! And I am waiting for your report there! It's your wedding night then, if I guess correctly...“

Astrid nodded, hoping, that Ruffnut would be right with all of her assumptions and that she would be finally be able to take the next step.

And yet, there she was the next day – once again very frustrated, while she was folding her washed cloths to put them in the drawer. Frustrated that, once more, she hadn't found the courage to just do all those things, that Ruffnut had told her to do. Because, once he had the house late that night, Toothless had followed, being far to hungry to get distracted immediately. And then there was Hiccup, who was far too tiered. And though she had promised to do the next step for their relationship, she just couldn't bring herself to do so – just stepping up to him, once Toothless was busy with his feeding bucked and the fish in it, touch him and whisper to him and kiss him.

Above all, he was hungry himself himself – not being able to eat anything all day. And his leg was hurting. And he was frustrated, that the weather would change soon again, now, that the Berkians had started to prepare for Spring's arrival and by the fact, that the fish stocks in the West from Berk were starting to go and...just so many things more.

And she had listened to him. Provided him with some fresh and cold water and some bread, she had bought earlier that day. Giving him some advices, which he thankfully took.  
After that they merely went to bed. Sharing a few loving kisses and cuddles, before he eventually fell asleep within a few minutes, leaving her – yeah – once again very frustrated. Loved, but frustrated.

She sighed, before putting some cloths away in the upper drawer, grimacing, when she saw, that it was far too full to close, getting now frustrated with far too trivial things. 

She pulled her cloths back out, throwing them on the bed, starting to empty the whole drawer now, knowing, that she had to hurry, since she had to be in the arena soon to train a few men in combat there. She didn't want them to wait for her for too long.

But then – by pulling out a bunch of horrible wrinkled stuff, she suddenly stopped, when she reached for something in a dark red color. Astrid immediately knew, what she had found and pulled it out completely.

It was her wedding dress – the one, which Gobber had given the her and in which she had married the man she loved.

A soft smile reached her lips, remembering, that day – though, back then, she definitely hadn't felt the same for Hiccup, like she was feeling now. Back then, it had been mere hate, before it had turned in great admiration, deep friendship and love.

Yes...back then, when her mother had wanted her to kill Hiccup during their wedding night, when he was supposed to do, what every man was doing to their wife. Though, back then, Ljóda had told her daughter lies of what would happen during their wedding night, with him merely using her body to fulfill his own needs and desires, whereas now she wanted nothing more, but to do...it. Not only to fulfill some desires, but because she loved him and would love to share her body with him and-

Astrid's drain of thoughts suddenly stopped, while a plan suddenly started to form in her mind – one, where this dress would hopefully be useful in. And with every detail she added, her smile widened even more.

Before everything she went to do her usual daily routine – checking in at the arena, training a few men, women and children in smaller groups there. Not too much, since she wanted to stay fit until late at night that day, very well knowing, that this was the day, where she would finally be able to take the next step with Hiccup. For them...

Every time she only thought about that, her fingertips started to tickle with excitement and she started to blush slightly. If somebody would have noticed that, then they surely would mind, or had enough respect for the young woman to not call her out for that. Yet – no matter the real reason, she was glad, that nobody said something about that.

It must have been around later noon, when she allowed them all to take a break, that she hurried over to the forge, knowing, that she would find her husband there.

And she was right.

Hiccup's eyes immediately lit up, when he saw her entering, laying down his tools on a nearby desk, to approach her.

“I know, that I shouldn't ask, but why am I so lucky, to see you this early again?“ He asked, laying his hands on her waist, kissing her soundly on the lips, before she could answer.

It was Gobber, who cleared his throat, that made them end the sign of affection.

“No heirs 're made within the realm of my forge! Ya may be chief and chieftess, but that also counts for the two of ya!“

“Sure...“ Hiccup mumbled and rolled his eyes, finally letting go of his wife, finally noticing, that she had a bag with her. “..., so, what exactly brought you here to me? Shouldn't you give some training in the arena?“

Astrid shrugged, smiling more to herself than to Hiccup before she walked around the table, beginning to empty her bag.

“I must have been a little harsh on them and so I decided to give them a little break. You know...catch some breath, drink and eat something. And therefore I decided to take care of my own dear husband and give him some well deserved break.“

“Astrid, I am fine...real-“

“You haven't eaten all day, yesterday! Not even breakfast, because you were gone too fast. And today?“

“A piece of bread, M'lady...“

“See, a piece of bread! That's not enough. Not only is it unhealthy to skip on meal, but it also can make you sick. It reduces your body mass and your muscles. And it makes you unable to think properly. I don't want that and Berk either! So, I want you to eat everything, before you return home, understood?“

Hiccup nodded, eyeing with a smile the small variety of things, she had brought for him to eat.

“And you, too!“ Astrid said, lastly pulling out a large salmon, throwing it at the black dragon by her husband's side, who immediately started to devour it with loud and hungry gulps.

Hiccup chuckled at that, smiling widely and shook his head.

„I still don't know, why the Gods let me have such a wonderful wife...“

He came closer again, hugging her once more. She tried to ignore previous feelings and hope for the coming night, suddenly remembering a few of Ruffnut's words, that would suggest her to 'Just let him grab you, lay you on the table and get busy'. And deep down she wished, that he would just do that.

“Could ya please stop that!“ Gobber once again groaned in annoyance, pushing past them and hit with that Hiccup in the back, while he hurried to one of the furnaces behind them. “No heirs 're to be made in my forge!“

“Of course, of course...“ Hiccup mumbled, still holding onto one of Astrid's hands with one of his, while he tried to rub the spot, where the old smith has hit him. “...don't worry, he doesn't know anything about...you know...“

She nodded, very well understanding, that he meant the lack of their current sex-arrangements. And she smiled softly, before it was her, who cleared her throat, noticing how her thoughts started to get clouded by desire for her husband again.

“Sure...“, she mumbled, kissing his cheek, before she turned around to leave. Her heart was beating heavily, knowing, that that would soon change. “...see you later, Babe! And please – eat! I want my husband to be healthy and saturated!“

He laughed about that, also returning to his task.

“Of course, M'lady!“

After her little visit to her beloved husband, she knew, that the following hours would be harsh for her, knowing what could possibly await her. But, even if she would reach her goal, then at least she knew, that Hiccup at least would have something to eat.

But soon enough – once the sun was setting – she finally heated home. And of course, Hiccup still wasn't there. So she still had some time to prepare – enlightening some fire in the fireplace and filling Toothless feeding bucket with fresh fish. She then hurried upstairs. Making light with a few candles she had already placed there before she had left – after all, she wanted to be able to see everything that would be happening between them.

Then she started to change, stepping out of her studded shirt and her boots and right into the dark red wedding dress, pulling it up and over her shoulders. She closed the binding at her back the best she could (which felt like a horrible mess), before she sat down on the bed.

She sighed, knowing, that now she had to wait until her dearest husband finally came home and then...well...she hoped that everything would turn our just as planned.

So she waited and soon enough she was able to hear the door opening and closing downstairs, while Toothless immediately seemed to jump up and down and towards his filled bucket. Hiccup on the other hand was walking over to one of the chairs by the fireplace and sat down – judging by the sounds, which were reaching her upstairs.

Astrid sighed one more time, standing up from were she was sitting on the bed and walked over to the door and most casually down the stairs. Her heart was beating madly in her chest and her breathing became heavier and heavier with each passing step.

This felt so surreal – but she really hoped, that everything would just turn out as planned.

And finally Hiccup looked to her, once he had noticed her steps behind him and his face changed from joy to surprise and irritation. He immediately stood up and scratched the back of his neck, absolutely unsure of what he could say or do.

“How...why...Have I been missing something?“ He was finally able to ask, still getting closer to her, but stopped next to the table, still trying to understand, what was happening there.

“No...“ she merely mumbled, shrugging a little and she crossed the remaining space between them, laying her hands on Hiccup's sides, smiling most alluringly up to him, while resisting the urge to cross the space between their lips and just kiss him. 

“You are wearing your wedding dress, M'lady...You know that...?“

“Of course. Because..., well... I want you to...take it off...“

Hiccup's breath immediately got caught in his throat and he looked down at his wife with an unreadable look on his face. But thankfully enough he hadn't stepped away from her. 

Yet his hands were still hanging numbly by his side.

He was probably just too unable to comprehend, what she was just hinting at.

Therefore she decided to enlighten him in her plan a little more, while pulling herself a little closer to him, carefully stroking with one of her hands up and down over his chest and merely breathed:

“We have been married for so long. And I have returned to Berk for some time now... I think, that it is time, that we finally have our wedding night...I believe, that we deserve it, after everthing...“

“Our...“ he whispered, still unable to move, especially when her lips brushed over his jaw, his cheeks and up his ear. He was unable to finish the sentence, his breath starting to become uneven as well.

She nodded.

“Our wedding night, yes...“

“You want to~“

“We are both ready for that. I sure am. And I know, that you are as well...“

“How would you-“ She immediately stopped him, by pressing her hips a little more against his already noticeable erection, hidden away in his far too tight leather pants. After all, she was not afraid to take down a whole army for the well-being of her tribes and she shouldn't either be afraid of her husbands...penis...

“You have been holding back for so long. Almost every night for a few weeks now... And you never pressed me to move a long. You know...to just have~“

“...sex?“ He squeaked, trying to avoid to look into her eyes, while trying to move away a little from her, but she stopped him immediately, by laying her arms on his shoulders to hold him there.

Astrid nodded.

“Yes, exactly that...“ She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering, why Ruffnut's predictions hadn't gone true, yet – with him already being all over her, after her very obvious offer. “...but...could it be, that you don't want to?“

„Sleep with you?! No – I mean, yes! Yes I want to, but – wait, I don't want to sound desperate, or needy! Just – wow - give me a break there! I mean: Here is the most gorgeous woman on Midgard, offering me to make love to her and my brain just has gotten all-“

“Mushy?“

He nervously chuckled and finally – finally – his hands reached up and around her waist, letting her know, that she had finally won him over for her course.

“Yeah. blood is running elsewhere, if you know, what you mean?“ He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her giggle as well.

“Then we should get some use out of that, don't you think?“

“Mhmm~ And by now I understand your motives for bringing me some lunch...“

“Hey – it's true! I like my husband healthy and saturated...“ His eyebrows wandered upwards, until they were hiding under his bangs. “Okay, and I like him very ready for me...Did it help?“

“We will see...“

“When?“

“How about right no-“

A deep growl interrupted them and their eyes wandered over to the black dragon by the fireplace, who was eyeing them with irritation and annoyance, very clearly not being happy about this stupid human-mating-stuff.

Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Urgh...sorry buddy, but I will be busy now with my wife...And I suggest you to have a good and deep sleep!“

Before Astrid could have said anything about that, Hiccup already lifted her on his arms, starting to make his way to the stairs. She let him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing every now and them his neck to make him shudder.

“That dress is damn heavy!“ he mumbled, halfway on the stairs. “...and you had to wear it all day?“

“Yes. Until I got here and you opened it, so I could get undressed...“

“Well, about time to repeat that, yes?“

“This time correctly...“

They reached their bedroom and just before Hiccup could have walked through the door, or said about the lid candles inside of it, she pulled down to kiss him, unable to resist him any longer and with that making him almost stumble and fall. But he thankfully caught himself again, kissing back with just the same amount passion and love. He held her tightly, letting her hands wander through his hair, over his neck and chest, just like they were used by their previous make-out session. But this time was different – not only to show the affection for the other, but this time filled with a promise for more. Both not wanting to stop until the very end, to finally become in the most intimate way husband and wife.

She carefully wiggled out of his grip, and he softly let her get back on the floor again, reaching with the hand for the base of her neck to hold her there, while the other went to her lower back, pulling her even closer.

The heat in the room and around them became unbearable and everything started to spin around them. Their heads were light and their breathing heavy, once they finally parted for some air.

They looked for some time at the other and there was pure lust reflecting in their eyes.

Astrid was the first to smile once more, stepping back from her husband and she turned around. She then pulled her golden mane over her shoulder, revealing the bindings on her back.

Once again Hiccup chuckled.

“Done that yourself?“

“Do you want to complain or get me out of the dress, Haddock?“

“I am not complaining! I am pretty impressed. Will be surely as hard for me to open that, as was it for me to open your mother's construction...“

She wanted to say something about that, but merely was able to open her lips, once she felt his hands on her back, starting to tuck at the bindings to free her from the dress. 

“This time you will be rewarded...And Ljóda tied me up tightly enough to let you stay out of this dress. I was more...wanting to get you inside of it...“

“Mhmm...I would more say 'To get you out of it'.“

“Still not done?“

“I could cut through it – would be faster...“

„Would it make you faster, if I told you, that I am naked underneath?“

“NAKED?!“ He squealed, halting for a moment.

She smirked, looking over her shoulder, to look at him.

“Very naked. There is absolutely nothing on my body apart from this dress...“

Hiccup started his desperate attempt to open the bindings again, making Astrid laugh – but she soon stopped, once she felt the cloth around her loosening.

“Done...“ Hiccup mumbled, still holding onto her waist and with that the dress in it's place. He leaned closer, pressing his lips to her neck, first kissing softly, before his affection got more and more demanding. Hot, opened-mouth kisses, all over the side of her neck, he shoulder and the tiny bit of what was already reaveled from her back.

Her knees almost immediately gave in and she was glad, that Hiccup was still holding onto her, or else she would have melted and slipped on the floor. Her breathing was now almost labored, warmth spread from her stomach deep into her groins, making her burn with desire for this wonderful man. She felt some wetness between her thights, letting her know, that this was oh so perfect for the moment.

And soon enough it almost got unbearable and Astrid reached for Hiccup's hands on her waist, pulling them away from her with a tiny gasp.

As well as the deep wish of wanting more.

The heavy fabric easily slipped over her body, once she shrugged out of the sleeves, letting the dress pool around her feet like puddle.

And yes – she had not been lying to him – she was naked underneath.

Very slowly she turned around, revealing everything she had to offer – her white skin, her battle scars all over it. Her bare flesh. Her...everything...

Hiccup immediately couldn't take his eyes from her anymore. Looking at her, as if she was a holy goddess, that had straight come to Midgard, only to visit him. Letting her know, that she was treasured to him. Loved and wanted. Desired.

“...wow...“ He mumbled, his hands twitching by his sides, letting her know, that he wanted nothing more, but to reach out, to take, what was offered to him. And oh how Astrid wanted to have his hands basically all over her.

Yet, she casually brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, laying the other hand on her hip and started to smirk.

“Well...two can play at that game. But...if you don't want to join me...“

“O-of course-“ Hiccup stopped, once Astrid pointed at him, making him look down on himself. He immediately understood, for he still was far too dressed to continue. 

She knew, that the many buckles and clasps were taking some time to get open and to get out of that leather armor.

Not during that night.

His hands in hurry moved all over his body, doing that within seconds. Astrid watched in amazement, holding her breath, when the harness dropped to the floor and laughed a little, when he made a few silly jumps to get his legs, foot and prosthesis out of the leather trousers, leaving him in some linen shorts in front of her.

He wanted to step forward, his hands already reaching out for her, but she stopped him once more, by putting one finger on his very naked and very defined chest.

“Oh no. You are still missing something...“

Hiccup hesitated for a moment, looked once again at Astrid's naked appearance, before he nonetheless reached for his undergarments, to pull them down with a swift move as well.

Now it was Astrid, who was staring and she immediately blushed at the very thought, that this was the very first time, she was seeing these male parts. Long and thick enough to make her wonder, how he would be able to fit inside of her. Still only half-erect. And she knew from Ruffnut's stories, that it only would reach it's full...potential, once he has become completely hard.

“...Not impressive?“ Hiccup said, disappointment reaching his voice and that almost broke her heart.

“Very impressive...“ She answered, reaching for his wrist and pulled him against her, finally feeling skin against skin for the first time. Gasping once, when she felt his member twitch against her stomach.

Kissing heavily once more, tongues diving into the other's mouth and danced together, she started to walk backwards, guiding him towards their bed and pulled him with her, when she fell on the pelts on top of it. Though – she never was falling, since Hiccup carefully leaned her down, never leaving lips by doing so. And then they laid there – with him on top and her underneath him. They had laid like that many times before, kissing and carefully touching, but never before they had been naked. Never so close. And they both loved every second of it. 

“You know, that I love you, yes?“ Hiccup said, breathless, when he parted once more, leaning on his elbows beside her head, to be able to look at her.

She smiled.

“Yes. And I love you...“

“You still...really want to...you know...“

“Make love with you?“

“Yes...“

She smiled and took one of his hands, making him shift a little above her – as did his very apparent erection by her thighs, which clearly demanded some attention as well. 

Astrid guided his hand down – making sure his fingers brushed over one of her breasts – letting his fingertips brush her hard nipple and making her gasp – over her stomach and even further down.

He held his breath, while he looked down as well, gulping heavily, when she guided his hand directly between her thighs.

She moaned, amazed on the fact, that this slight touch was already making her feel that way. And it got even worse – no – far better – once he started to move his fingers there. Just touching and testing and listening to the sounds she made.

“See...“ Astrid whispered. “I am already...wet...for you. I so want this!“

He nodded, his breath shaking, while he softly caressed her folds, looking down on what he was doing. Making her head spin, whenever he found something very nice to touch, spreading her legs a little more to give him more room for that.

She already loved this... And they have just started.

Being brave enough, she decided to do something as well: Letting her hand slide down his chest and his stomach, laying her hand around his hardness, pressing it carefully against her palm and closed her fingers around it.

He almost jumped. Then moaned and she immediately wanted more of that. Softly moving up and down, making him stop with his movements between her legs as well. But she didn't mind, knowing, that this was making him feel good as well and she enjoyed it – enjoyed, that she was making him feel that way. Enjoyed, how hard he was, despite the soft skin, with the top being the softest part of his shaft. That small veins ran all over it and that it was immensely hot in her hand.

Hiccup's breath hit her straight in the face, while the hand, that was between her legs wandered to her hip, gripping her there tightly. And there was something, that made her go on – up and down and up and down, watching, on how she moved some forbidden magic on him. Going faster. Pressing against it with her fingers. Feeling him pulse and making his hips jerk slightly.

Until – he stopped her, holding her hand still with his own, breathing, as if he had just run a marathon.

“This...“ he said, shakily, “...will not end well, if you continue...“

She smiled cheekily at him.

“Oh? But I like, what I am doing...“

He laughed just as breathlessly.

“I know you do...But I would love to continue in a proper way...“ She whimpered, when he leaned down, kissing her jay and down her neck most tenderly. Wandering down, brushing her skin lightly where ever he went as a stark contrast to the scratching of his stubbles on his face.

She whimpered, when he reached her chest. Feeling his hot breath on her skin, wanting from him, to just lay his mouth on her. Kiss her and bite her and lick her and so much more she couldn't think of.

Not wanting to wait any longer, she decided to help him out – by laying her free hand on his head, burying it in his already disheveled hair and she pulled him down on her. She bit her lower lip, once his lips came in contact with her flesh, pressing her thighs back together, when his started to kiss her there. All over her chest, on the site, closer to her collarbone again and back down to her nipple. Biting it most softly and making her back ach with desire and need. 

His other hand had softly pried of hers from his member and he was now able to get back to her moist warmth between her legs. Once again rubbing carefully against her, until he dared to enter with one finger. Making her hiss with sweet bliss, increasing the hotness of her skin and the tingling sensations up and down her spine and into every tip of her being.

She loved it. Loved every second of it. Gasped. And closed her eyes. Enjoying this. Moaning, when he once more found something nice. Lengthening her neck from all the pleasure, welcoming his mouth there. 

Yet, she whimpered, when he lifted his head away once more – smiling widely and most beautifully at her. But he never stopped with moving his fingers – which was absolutely maddening.

“I can't stop thinking of how much I love you...You are so gorgeous...And this...all of this...just...wow...“

“I...have to...agree“ She whispered, gasping quietly and held onto his biceps for a few more moments in hope to control herself, before she reached with both hands for his shoulders and smiled back up to him. „... and I would love to continue...in a proper way... Please, Hiccup...“

His hand stopped moving and he nodded. Both young Vikings looked for some time deeply in the eyes of their beloved spouse. Both very well knowing, that this would be the perfect moment, which they have been waiting for some time now.

Wordlessly she spread her legs, welcoming him there. Feeling his hard member press against her slick folds. Moaning from the contact, they held their gazes for a few more seconds, until Astrid reached down between them, carefully placing him at her entrance. 

She nodded.

Both stopped breathing, when he pushed forward, getting engulfed inside of her.

He moaned loudly, buried his face in her neck and stopped halfway through. Waiting a little, so both could get used to it and before he looked back up to her again. Astrid held onto his back, probably damaging his freckled skin with her nails, while she still held her breath.

It was...strange...not as painful as Ruffnut has described it. But still slightly uncomfortable.

Hiccup's eyebrows immediately furrowed, letting her know, that he must have noticed something, holding very still, while he caressed with his fingertips her cheek.

“Is everything-“

No! She didn't want him to voice any worries! Not now! Not during such an intimate moment! So she pulled him down, sealing his lips with hers. Shifting her hips, to let him know, that he should continue. To let him know, that he should move.

Astrid on the other hand tried to relax. Tried to focus on the feelings he was giving her. How he pushed slowly in and out of her, all so carefully and testing, how it would work best for them. Still not too deep, noticing, that he still was holding back.

She let her hands wander, down his back and straight towards his behind, gasping loudly, as she pushed him a little closer to her. In her. Rolling her head back, finally a new, electric feeling rushed through her body.

He moaned as well, pressing his chest down to hers, giving her sloppy kisses all over her face, her neck and shoulders. Kissing just everywhere – just as far as he could come, while finding more a more a rhythm, that seemed to suit them both. 

Becoming slightly faster with each move of his hips. Getting deeper with each thrust. Loosing his clumsiness and gaining some unknown confidence.

She loved it – still felt some discomfort, but even more wonderful feelings started to rush through her – them – since never before they have felt more connected with this wonderful man before.

Her hands moved over his body seemingly on their own – groping his behind even harder, scratching his sweaty back, clawing on his wet hair.

Both gasping, whimpering, moaning...

Astrid arched her back against him, rolling her head, a labored „OH Hiccup!“ escaping her lips.

Her words worked like a magical spell on him – having awoken something deep within, that couldn't be taken back. Making him thrust a few more, uncontrollable times, groaning deeply her name for two or three times until she felt him pulse within her, spreading some warmth deep within her. All that happened, before he slowed down, still gasping and both trying to catch their breaths. His body went, flopping down on hers, laying now heavily on top of his beautiful wife.

And all she could do was smile. Realizing what just has happened. Loving each feeling, that still rushed through her, although she knew, that she hadn't reached this 'ultimate goal' which Ruffnut has promised her a few times. 

And still she was happy. And felt more loved than ever by this wonderful man, who all too slowly started to come back to her from his own climax.

He stirred. Puffing his breath against her cold and wet skin of her shoulder. Suddenly groaning with frustration, when he pushed himself up, to look at her:

“S-shit! I-I didn't want to finish that fast! I'm so-“

“Don't you dare to apologize, or I will never let you do that with me again!“

“But-“

“Hiccup, please~“ She pleaded, laying one hand on his cheek and smiled more brilliantly. “I enjoyed myself. And I enjoyed, that you were enjoying yourself and that you came inside of me...“

He chuckled and shook his head, before he kissed Astrid's forehead and rolled off of her, his softening member leaving her. Immediately he reached out for her, pulling her against his chest to cuddle her.

“Hiccup, that was our first time. One of many to come!“

“I'd like the 'come' part to happen soon enough...“ He mumbled.

“Would you please stop overthinking everything? It will happen soon enough. It's like fighting – the more you train and practice, the better you get...“

“Ouch...have I been that bad?“ He joked and Astrid hit his shoulder for that.

“It was just a lecture from your General, Mister!“

“...wonder, what Berk's people will say, if they hear, that I sleep with their General~“

“Are we getting cheeky there, Dragon Boy? And stop that smug grin of yours, or I have to set up extra training for you!“

“Mhm...“ He hummed, catching her hand this time, before she could have hit him again and laced his fingers with hers, kissing the top of her head. “...I'd like some more full-bodied, all naked training with Berk's General.“

“But you – as the chief – won't be spared in any way!“

“Don't worry, you can go as hard on me, as you want!“

Astrid pushed herself up upon hearing that and raised her eyebrows with a menacing look in her eyes – just before both exploded with laughter, ending in deep, longing kisses. Not lusting, or as passionate as before, both saturated for the moment, until another time.

Somehow they ended up under their covers together – tightly wrapped around each other's body and happy.

They slept with wide smiles on their faces that night, with Astrid almost forgetting, that she should thank Ruffnut sooner or later for all that, what happened. 

But not forgetting, that it had been the dress, she had hated so much before, that has finally fulfilled his last task.

And maybe – just maybe – she would wear it once more, but only, if her husband would get her out of it – again.


	2. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things still need to be discussed between them, and maybe now is the right time for it – especially when you are a far too intelligent young Viking, who is overthinking everything. Though...Hiccup might have some valid reason to think before 'doing the deed' with is wife again. Also – some 'knowledge' from 'The Chieftess of Berk' is needed to understand their behavior and thoughts. 
> 
> Rated: M for maturish themes, though not so much explicit material here ;D Only some light smuttiness.
> 
> Also – set the day after the OS „The Dress“ (I think for the coming OS it might be helpful to give you some 'timeline'.) Also, also with me currently planning the second part, there is the first reference to that ;D (Has to do with Eret).

Waiting had been so worth it. Oh so very and sweetly worth it, but in the end Hiccup was glad, that it had been his wife, who had taken matters in her own hands. Because in the end the result was even more worth it.

Basically all day Hiccup had this huge smile blasted on his face. And why would somebody blame him for that? After all, just the night before he had made love to the most gorgeous woman on Midgard and beyond and had cuddled with her naked all night after that. They almost hadn't gotten out of bed in the morning, with laziness sweeping over them and the wonderful feeling of a warm body next to them. Not to mention, that seeing Astrid naked had been utterly arousing again. Her wonderful breasts, that had fitted all too well in his hands, the feeling of her hard nipples against his palm. And the way had let his hand wander down her flat stomach, straight towards her-

Every time his mind was starting to wander of, he tried immediately get back to reality. To the meeting in the Mead Hall in the morning, the dragon training in the afternoon, who his shift in the forge later that day. 

Or the blood in his brain would have vanished again, going straight into his own neither regions and he for sure didn't want to tell anybody, why he would have been very erect and waiting for attention. And the only one, who would have been able to give him that, was busy as well.

Well...sure...one thing had been a Hel of a mood killer for him and now, that he was thinking of it again, blood started to drain again – but this time from his attention-seeking regions back towards his brain. 

And now – with his half-naked wife already on top of him, this surely wasn't something he had wished for.

But...there surely was still something for them to discuss and maybe now, before they were starting again, was the best time for that.

“Astrid...“ he said breathlessly, pressing a little with his hands against her shoulders, to get some space between them. After all – her luscious lips on his and her very naked chest against his skin, was most utterly distracting.

The young woman blinked a few times, irritated, on why they were suddenly stopping. 

“Huh?“ She asked, her chest raising with each hurried breath and almost was hypnotizing him, to just lay his mouth there and to start to kiss and bite there, until she would start to moan his name again. And oh how he loved that – for it had also been the very reason, why had finished so fast last night. “Is there something wrong, Babe?“

Hiccup pressed his lips together, tearing his eyes from her flesh and looked her straight into the eyes.

She immediately seemed to worry as well, reaching with one hand for his cheek, leaning her forehead against his.

“What is it, love? What...what is bothering you?...are we...going too fast?“

Now it was him, who blinked in surprise from her words. 

Were they too fast? What an odd question...

Sure – they have eaten with their friends in the Mead Hall for dinner, before they had hurried home, muttering excuses on why they had to leave so fast. But they probably did know anyway. Especially the guys were teasing him with his smile all day anyway. And right after they reached the Haddock House, Toothless had jumped to his sleeping place, to curl into a tight ball, probably sensing, that his humans were starting this stupid human-mating-stuff again. With them falling right into each other's arms, somehow getting upstairs and undressing. But he wouldn't call that 'too fast', for there had been some deep desire and hunger for the other, which had to be fulfilled. And he would go the some pace as her, to make her feel comfortable.

After all, he had always waited for her to take the next step: Waited, for her to appreciate the ways of Berk. Waited for her to open up to dragons. Waited with the start of their relationship. And then, before she had returned from Hranafall, when everything there was said and done after the battle with Ljóda and Drago's remaining henchmen, he waited for as well, to return to him. 

And sure, he would have gone with her tempo after that. Sharing a bed. Kissing and Hugging her there. Which had been new to both of them. But nice. Very nice. So nice to be exactly, that he had started to get erections from their late make-out sessions, which he had first had been very successful to hide from her, by turning away, or laying so, that it would not touch her. But once she had noticed – oh Hel – it had gotten worse after that! This need and desire. Wanting more from her, than just sharing a bed and cuddling and kissing and making-out. Things he had heard from in the Mead Hall, or when Eret and Snotlout had told them from their past adventures – especially his cousin, who had gotten very close to Ruffnut recently...

And he would have loved to try all that with her. Touching her breasts, that were haunting his dreams. Kissing down over her stomach. Stroking her most hidden parts.

Yes – he had heard many things, of how it would feel and how sex would be like for him and for her. And what it was like to just climax within the warm, wet folds of a woman, holding onto her, gasping her name without a second thought – and she would just do the same – which was something, he wanted to reach for, now, that he had tasted from it.

But sadly enough this 'Coming' was not without a flaw. A risk. One, he was not so sure, they should take, especially when he regarded just everything.

And so, with his blood in his half-erect member, pressing in her thigh and not in his brain Hiccup finally was able press through his teeth:

“I'll get you pregnant!“'

She was startled. Shocked to say the least and pulled away from him – sitting on his legs with a dumbfounded look on her face and her hands falling numbly to her side.

“I-I don't know, we should do...I mean...if we are able. Get a baby. Heir. Become parents...“

Hiccup immediately gulped when he had said that, watching, when she lifted herself off his legs, sitting next to him on the mattress and leaned at the headboard as well. Pulling her legs against her chest. Becoming pale in the warm light of the candles in their bedroom.

“...you...don't know?“ She asked meekly, staring into the distance.

“W-what should I know?“ He stuttered, afraid, of what he just has started. Though...he knew it was for the better.

He didn't want to be the kind of man, that Ljóda has always warned her daughter from. The one, that only wants to fulfill their own desire, without regarding any of the woman's feelings and wishes. Without seeing the consequences. Without stopping and thinking for a second. To be just some dumb male individual, who puts their seed into a woman to get her pregnant – to get that heir, that everybody always wanted from them.

And clearly he must have found something quite bothering, seeing, how conflicting she suddenly was reacting.

“I have been drinking some tea for some time now...“

Hiccup looked in surprise towards his wife by his side and raised his eyebrows.

“This horrible smelling stuff, you always drink in the morning?“

She nodded, before she continued, casting nervous glances towards him every now and then:

„Yeah...that. Ljóda introduced it to me, when...you know...“

“Before we got married?“

This time she shook her head, beginning to draw nervous little circles on her knees. She laughed shakily. Most nervously, before she continued once more:

“...what do you know about the 'monthly cycle of a woman'?“

“You are bleeding“ The young man said bluntly, having heard it from Tuffnut sometimes, when he tried to explain his friends, why his sister became all moody for a few days in a month. But he never asked for more. Asked about details, since the very thought of somebody bleeding out of their private parts for a long amount of time seemed to be unhealthy and quite disturbing. And sure – he had noticed, that Astrid had these mood swings, too. For two or three days. And Toothless seemed to be very irritated by this as well and by the very look of it, Hiccup was guessing, that the black reptile must be...smelling...when Astrid had these...bleedings.

But apart from that he knew basically nothing about this cycle, that Astrid was talking about.

“Yeah...yeah...I am bleeding for a few days. Out of my...“ She pointed between her legs and Hiccup blushed, before she sighed and continued: “...And I will have horrible cramps.“ “Cramps?“ „Yeah...like...here...“ She laid her hands on her lower stomach. “And my breasts feel like they will explode. Sometimes my head as well. Also – I tend to be a bit moody then...“

He had noticed that, but chose to not agree.

“Sounds horrible to me! Don't want to be a woman anymore!“ Hiccup said, to which Astrid punched his upper arm with full force, making him hiss. “Hey! I am showing some empathy here for you and the whole woman-kind!“

She rolled her eyes, leaning even more back against the headboard behind her and sighed. This small move gave Hiccup an excellent view on her chest – which was right now horribly distracting.

“So...the first time I have started to bleed, I had been 14. Ljóda immediately set me up on this tea, made out of a wide variety of herbs. She said, that it would immensely reduce the chance, that I would get pregnant – though I had to promise her, that I would wait to sleep with a man, until I found the right one and until I have married him...“

“Makes sense to me. I mean – You could be the daughter of... somebody else, that is not her husband. Which we don't know! And it made her whole life even more complicated and her thoughts a little twisted about this whole situation. So...she probably didn't want that for you as well. And with you promising to wait, she made sure, that you would find the right one. Well...until our fathers forced us into this marriage...“

“Maybe...“ Astrid shrugged. “...I mean...I am not sure about any of her motives anymore. Back then I thought it was okay. That every young woman was doing it. You know...drinking the tea. I have heard of a few women who might have found the one and had started to sleep with them, before they were married. I mean – look at Ruffnut and Snotlout! And Eret and his constant big-boobed companions!” “I understand...“ “Well, and once father told me, that I was to marry you, I knew, that I could at least prolong the time, where I would not get pregnant. At least until I have run out of my herbs. And apart from the time, where I was too sick to make me this tea... But with that I wouldn't give you the heir, that everybody wanted right away... But it looks like I am very able to get everything I need in the forest, or on the market and...well...I have just continued taking it. Because it was normal for me now and maybe even because I wanted to be ready, when we start with...“

“...sexing around?“ 

Once more she rolled her eyes and punshed him again, softer this time. He only grinned a little.

“Yeah – exactly that. Also...I don't want to stop with taking this kind of contraception. It's easy and convenient. I have heard of a few other ways. Like you pulling out, before you come or...not giving me a climax at all.“

Hiccup was surprised to hear that and blinked in irritation.

“That is supposed to work?“

“A few elder women back on Hranafall were saying that. That a woman is not supposed to get pregnant, if she doesn't orgasm during sex.“

“Pff...and where is the fun behind that. Because – don't worry, M'lady – I so will make you come during the next few times, that you will be able to see stars or something like that. I don't know – I wasn't quite listening, when Eret was telling me a whole bunch of his own stories. And – seriously – I didn't want to listen, when Snotlout told his very own with Ruffnut. That's just...you know~“

“A total mood killer?“

“Exactly!“

They laughed a little about that and Hiccup's heart fluttered, when he noticed, that the mood had gotten a little lighter again. Smiling, when Astrid took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. 

Though, most suddenly, her eyes lowered again to the ground. Her face becoming worryful and sad again.

“I...also don't want to get pregnant...“ She then said, sighing sadly, before she looked back up to him. “I don't want to be a mother anytime soon. I don't want to follow into Ljóda's footsteps in any way. To become a mother, who indoctrinates their child with their twisted believes...I mean...she fucked me up quite a bit there. With everything she did and everything she said...“

He nodded, understanding. After all – it had been her mother, who had tried to kill him. Wipe out all of Berk and get rid of the dragons, if necessary, only to hunt down a manifesto, which she had build. To get reunited with the love of her life again – on Midgard or in Valhalla and Hel. And she had done all that with pressing her own daughter into a mold, which would suit her own desires and needs – making something out of Astrid, what never had been there. Resulting into horrible nightmare and scary thoughts from the young woman's side.

With that Ljóda has archieved at least one goal in the end - that, of breaking her daughter. But thankfully enough Astrid was strong – had always been – and so she was able to not fully succum to her mother's twisted wishes and to remain her very true self. A person, to hold peace between tribes. Somebody, to fight all the odds in the world, so her loved ones would be safe, taking the risk of loosing everything she had archived on her own.

He loved the young Valkyrie for that.

“You will never be like Ljóda.“ “Hiccup, she-“ “Astrid, no!“ He took her face with careful fingers, pulling it, until she looked back at him and smiled softly at her. “She is gone, Astrid. And you are not like her – never will be and I for sure know, that once we will have a child, you will be a great mother! An awesome mother!“

She stiffed a little upon hearing that and he flinched, knowing, that he maybe had been a little too euphoric about that.

“But you will be a mother, when you are absolutely sure. I will not pressure you into anything, that you don't want. I see, that you still need to experience the freedom you have here and that we both have to grow together even more – as husband and wife and as chief and chieftess. There is no hurry for us to jump right into parenthood.“

“I know...It's just...it would be nice to have a child, once we are ready and not because our tribes demand an heir. I want it to be our decision...“

“I will wait. I don't even think, that I am ready for a child myself and I am pretty glad, that we will wait for that. Just...“

“What?“

“They will bother us with it. Berk's people. Hranafall...Your father, who probably gotten into the bet with the twins about that. Gobber, who will say over and over again, that we should not make a heir within the forge. And of course our friends – they are the worst.” 

“I know that...but they shouldn't have a saying in that specific topic...“

“I know...but sadly enough everybody seems to be entitled to say, when the new heir is to be born. I mean - I was just smiling all day and the guys started to tease me. That I had laid my wife pretty good and stuff like that. It had gotten out of hand, when Snotlout – above all people – said, that I finally put a baby into you...“

“Did Hel break loose after that?“

“Oh you can bet that! Mocking me, that the house would get a bit small with offspring on the way and Tuffnut gave me weird suggestions for name and Snotlout asked, if he can be chief, when I am busy with doing baby stuff...Urgh...“

Astrid's lips started to twitch and Hiccup knew, that he was getting back to her – her good mood finally returning. But he waited. Not pressing forward – it was more important to him, that she had a peaceful sleep, than to end, what they have previously started.

“Sounds just as aweful as my encounter with Ruffnut this morning...“ She finally said after some time, softly stroking with her thumb over his fingers from their intertwined hand, while she laid her head on his shoulder, stretching her legs out in front of her. Touching his. “She was saying, that I was walking funny all day... If you had gone rough on me and if we had done it all night long wihout stopping...“

“Sounds horrible as well!“

“Yeah...quite embarrassing as well. Especially, when I just walk through the stables towards Stormfly and she shouts that through the whole building with a few people hearing that...“

His eyebrows raised again, creating a small crease between.

“Have I hurt you? Last night?“

She sighed – a little in annoyance.

“No, it didn't hurt. Maybe it had been a little uncomfortable. But the ending was quite nice. Also – how would you walk, if something big had stuck right inside of you?“

He grinned.

“Thanks for the ego-boost, M'lady. I am also very font of your whole...belongings.“

“Belongings?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. „Are we talking here about one of your gadgets?“

“Do you want me to spell it out loud?“

„Yep! Totally!“ She grinned, finally crawling back on his lap again. Pulling her blonde hair back, to reveal her long neck, bare shoulders and oh so deliciously naked chest, that was tauntingly right in front of his eyes. “Common, Haddock. Now with everything cleared between us, we can start talking dirty again.“

He had to smirk as well, before his hands were drawn to her in an magical way, his lips re-attaching with her flesh, making her gasp.

“Well...I'd rather prefer to do dirty things, M'lady.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is an important topic for them – the baby and the heir of Berk. It been the biggest reason for them to get married in the beginning. And yep, Hiccup is far too smart to let it slide so easily. For Astrid's side – she thought he knew, that she was taking some contraceptive in form of her tea. (Had me even looking up Viking contraception and it came up with also the two other things, that Astrid has mentioned.)  
> By the way, I have decided to make Hiccup a little oblivious to the whole 'Monthly cycle thing' since I have thought – why would he know? He had no mother growing up, no sister or other female relative. Don't think Stoick would have done that (only telling him to be cautious about getting a woman pregnant and having very embarrassing talks about this kind of stuff). And Gobber? Maybe, but I am here going with the theory of him being born with the rainbow flag around him (I mean – Vikings were pretty open to that kind of stuff and it was – of what I have read – pretty okay for them, to also have male lovers.) So the only one, who could have 'taught' him something like that, was Ruffnut – of course not in an offensive may, but more with her brother, who does only know, what he sees...well...not literaly, but you know, what I mean ;D
> 
> Also – little mummy and educator advise here – have fun, but in a safe way. Not only you will get pregnant or get somebody pregnant, but also because of the whole range of STDs. Don't be a Viking and pull out, or not let the woman finish. Or drink teas. Inform yourself and find something, what suits you and your partner(s) best.


	3. Unprofessional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first request. It's from NightHaddock from ff.net and I so had to do it! :D
> 
> Request: „I was thinking that there could be a oneshot where Hiccup decides to show Astrid the dragons edge and tell her the stories of the war, Johann and Krogan. There could be a smut scene in Hiccups hut but they get interrupted by the gang who learn where the chief and chieftess are and decide they wanna visit Dragons Edge too. Kinda cringy but hope you like it.“ I was hooked on the whole idea. I mean? Dragon's Edge? Yes! Smutty Scene? You got me! Cringyness because of the gang? There you have it!  
> So, I hope you enjoy this OS and to anyone, who has an idea: I am open and I will try my best to do it :D
> 
> So yeah – Smut down bellow and a story that is longer, than I had first intended. :D

Freedom has always been so important to her – almost her whole life. Just imagining all the things she could do, had always given her goose bumps and a certain bubbly feeling of bliss within her stomach. It had meant for her to go where ever she wanted, to do what she loved and to believe in, what was best for her.

Sure – as the heir of the Hofferson clan, she always had a certain amount of these freedoms, though...it had never felt the same. After all – she had always these restrictions. Rules to follow, Manners to keep, thoughts to hide. Not only because they had laughed at her when she had been younger – not even she had wanted to fit into her mother's molt. 

But to be strong, when her people were in need.

And it had worked to a certain degree, but only when she pushed the very thought of 'freedom' back into her mind, to just keep going, until everything would have been solved in a magic way – and she didn't even believe in magic!

Though...she never had thought about the exact way, how she would regain this piece of self-control over her life, which she had always wished for. Maybe with keeping up that stern smile and the warriors facade. Maybe with fighting and slaughtering innocent creatures, that dared to cross her path. Or...maybe with finding the right man, when the time had been right.

But nothing had worked – for keeping on her mask had only made it worse. Killing these pure, winged reptiles was something, she now considered as a crime and her own younger self would have mourned her each and every misstep. And finding the right man? Well..., she now knew, that no man would given her this freedom she had always yearned for.

After all – there had always been more to this 'freedom', than she had thought and only she – her very self – was able to give it to her. By letting go of old believes and changing to become the young woman, she had always meant to be. Somebody to give her tribe peace. Somebody they could look up to – especially young girls, who yet had to find themselves. But also somebody, who was willing to give love and earn it in return.

Sure...she had great help with becoming this very person, but in the end, it had been her very own choice, for she could have made a step into the opposite direction. But no – she had taken the very path, that lead her there – on the very back of one of these gorgeous reptiles, she had always hunted down, but was admiring more now, than ever before.

And she smiled – spreading her arms wide, so the wind could rush past her in every way, her hair dancing madly around her, while she deeply inhaled the clean and cold air around her.

Yes this – despite being about to fulfill one of many chiefing duties - was freedom. This carelessness high above the clouds. The beauty of waves and land underneath, with nothing but the endless sky around them.

She sighed happily, but blinked, when she heard a sudden chuckle beside her.

“By the Gods, you never fail to make me love you even more, M'lady...“ her sappy husband said, leaning on his Night Fury, to watch her with half-lidded eyes and a soft grin on his lips.

“What? I just can't get enough of flying.“ Astrid said with a roll of her eyes, steering the blue Nadder closer, so both young Vikings didn't need to shout over the rushing sound of the wind and the flapping of the dragon wings. 

“I know what you mean...It's just...You look so gorgeous there on Stormfly and I admire, how you have learned so fast everything you need to know and that's pretty awesome. Not everybody can make such a fast progress...“

“Didn't have so much sleep, yes?“ She joked, yet loved the way Hiccup was complimenting her, for this was his very own, dorky way of doing so.

He snorted.

“Would have loved to have even less sleep, M'lady – if you know, what I mean.“

“...how long do we have sex now? No need to be all innuendo-y. And I am all grown-up, I can handle a little dirty talking.“

For a few moons now they had started to share their bodies with the other. Purely making love, whenever they found time for it, though their chiefing duties made it hard. With getting up far too early and returning to bed far too late at night. They were barely seeing each other throughout the day and it still felt very awkward, letting anybody around them know, that they needed some 'alone-time' as well. Sure – probably all of Berk knew, that they were 'doing it', but letting them spell it out loud felt still quite...odd.

And it was Hel off embarrassing, whenever their friends started with their mocking behavior – whenever they were all in public, or somewhere alone. Like...a humiliating kind of embarrassing...

Therefore the chief and chieftess of Berk were still quite secretive with their needs and desires, in fear, that the wrong person would catch up on it – mocking them with that knowledge even more.

Yet – right now there was no need to be all quiet about their love and want for the other, since their friends and all of Berk were far behind them and it was only them on their dragons.

Hiccup chuckled a little.

“It's probably a habit to talk like that. But let me say it in a different way: 'I would have loved to screw you hard throughout the whole night in every position imaginable and to make you scream my name to the Gods, instead of sleeping.'“

An exciting tingle spread through her stomach towards her abdomen upon hearing that and she felt her cheeks starting to burn a little. She suddenly noticed, that his words were having a very...intense effect on her.

“That would have been quite...nice...“ She answered, not quite knowing, what else she should say about that. „”..., but sadly there was barely any room for that and I didn't want to disturb our poor dragons with anything, that has to do with human sexuality...Anyway – when will we be there?“

She asked, noticing, that both Stormfly and Toothless were getting a little annoyed by their two humans with their strange little talks again and therefore she had decided to change the subject once more.

For almost two days they were traveling now – having started from Berk in the late noon. Leaving alone, since they were on the way to Dagur and Mala, who had happily announced the birth of their first child some time ago. But with the harsh winter on Berk, it had taken them some time, to be able to visit them, with Berk now under the watchful eyes of Gobber and their friends (With them absolutely not wanting to be there during a few boring political meetings with a few other chiefs and kings on Berserker Island.) Late at night they had reached a small island – one, that was barely able to hold the four of them. With a few trees, a rocky shore but at least enough space to let the two dragons and humans sleep – huddled closely together by a small fireplace. And yes – Astrid was right – there had been no way, that she and Hiccup would have engaged in anything naughty, with Toothless and Stormfly close by and the tiredness and fatigue, that laid deeply within their bones. Instead they just had slept – awaking early to continue their journey, though Astrid had more and more started to get the feeling, that Hiccup had yet another plan, before they would reach Berserker Island. After all – they should have been there for some time now.

“Soon enough, M'lady...“ he yet merely answered, a edge of mystery echoing in his voice, that made Astrid raise her eyebrows a little higher. “But first, you need to catch me!“

Immediately after saying that, Hiccup urged Toothless on – almost laying completely flat on the dragon's back, pressing his legs to his sides and turning and twisting the small mechanics of the Night Fury's tail fin. 

Astrid blinked at that, but started to smirk as soon as she noticed the challenge, that was offered to her directly, and also pressed her body down to her dragon, to lower the air resistance around them.

“Common, my girl – don't want to lose against Toothless and Dragon Boy there.“

Of course they both knew, that a Night Fury was far faster as a Deadly Nadder – which didn't mean, that they stopped engaging in these races high in the sky. It was almost like a strange dance to them – twirling around the other with ease, daring to come as close as possible (without touching or hindering the other) and altering between the one who is first to arrive, and who is to be second.

They both loved it and sure as Hel, their dragons did as well. Screeching and shouting in pure joy and both purring happily, when they stopped. 

That was how it was meant to be and Astrid didn't want it any other way. 

They were in such an adrenaline rush, that she didn't even notice, that they were getting closer to an island and that they were soon about to land.

And yet, still laughing, she suddenly noticed the buildings around her, the blue ocean in front and the lush forest behind them.

“Oh, we have already arrived? This is Berserker Island?“ She wondered – especially on why there was nobody around, since she had heard, that quite a huge number of people were living here. Yet, these buildings seemed to be strangely vacant for this time of day and for such a flourish island. 

It was even far too quite for her taste.

The mirth in her eyes was slowly vanishing, as she dismounted Stormfly, looking around with some bewilderment and a racing heart.

What was this place? Why would Hiccup lead her here?

Hiccup had to hide his smirk, patting his trusty friend, before he jumped off of Toothless as well, who immediately waddled off with the blue Nadder, to play some kind of fetch.

He noticed, that she was irritated, yet loved it like every time, when he was showing her something new – something, that was from his past.

After all – he had planned this trip for some time now and thought, that it would be nice to add this little surprise vacation, before they would reach Berserker Island. He even had told the gang, that this trip was just a political meeting and that it was far too boring for them to come, too – which surprisingly well helped for them to travel alone. And now they were here – Astrid for the first time, while he felt bitter sweet memories returning to him – alongside a few ones, that better were left behind.

“It's the Edge...“ Hiccup finally said with a smirk, Astrid's eyes immediately moving back to him, her eyes filled with surprise. “..., feel free to look at everything you find here – well, apart from the twin's hut, since it probably still is a horrible mess. I will take care of our dragons and catch up with you, once I am done.“

Astrid meekly nodded, before he pressed a soft kiss to her temple and to walk after the two dragons, who were still playing in the distance.

She was outrageously flabbergasted to say the least. Standing there for a few more minutes, watching the three figures in the distance and in front of a beautiful large house, which must be – as she guessed from previous descriptions – the stables. She knew, that all of the riders' dragons had their place there, while also being able to hold a few more dragons. Or...prisoners, as she remembered the stories correctly.

Yes – she already had heard many stories, mostly presented by the twins and Snotlout (with a few exaggerations), who tried to impress her with all the past happenings. And sure – she enjoyed all of their tales, though she always enjoyed it most to listen to Hiccup, whenever he remembered the time there.

How they had found this place – so far away from Berk, yet it had been a good home to them for some time. Stories, of how they had found numerous unknown dragon species, befriended with a whole range of strange people, while fighting for what was right and good.

Ever since she knew of the happenings here, the young woman has always wanted to be a part of it. But no...fate had decided differently – for her growing up on Hranafall, fighting and training each and every day to become the perfect little warrior, in hope, she would eventually find something to fight for.

Growing up on Berk it would have been...easier...and better...

Deeply lost in her thoughts, Astrid started to wander around, walking inside the big building the center of the island, which seemed to be connected with a few huts around it.

It was a huge door, probably build big enough, so the dragons were able to fit inside with ease. And just as she was amazed from the outside, she was as well from the inside – with the big table and seats for each rider to sit on. A big fire place to keep everybody warm. Enough space for a few dragons and humans. Banners and weapons hanging all around the walls. As were different maps from many, many places she wished, she would visit one day.

Astrid smiled, knowing, that it was her husband, who had made them and she was amazed by his talent and dexterity behind it. Her eyes wandered from one small island to the other, seeing familiar names like Berk or Berserker Island, as well as unfamiliar ones and a few, she had only heard of.

If only her father could see that, for he had dreamed to see the word like that – see how big it was and how endless to be explored. Sure – Hakon would love to develop a few trading routes between these islands, but Astrid also knew, that his father was always loving to witness new things – with training the dragons on Hranafall being one of these.

She sighed, tracing with her finger a few lines between islands, wishing, that she could turn back time, so she could have been there as well: When they had Dagur, formally known as 'The Deranged' against them – fighting him, whenever they met, before he had started to change for the better. They must have been quite similar, of what she had heard from Hiccup – with him loving to kill any dragon that passed his path. Being all crazy and following an irrational believe, that was oh so narrow-minded. And yet he had been able to change as well, becoming very protective of his family (or at least his remaining sister Heather for that fact), while also starting to believing in the opposite – starting to fight alongside the Riders and with that alongside of Berk.

Falling in love and eventually marrying Mala, queen of the Defenders of the Wing. Of what Astrid had gathered a very kind, yet somewhat stern woman, protecting her village with a firm hand.

Her eyes and her finger wandered over to the small island on which the Defender's village was located on. One with a volcano on it – something she had only heard and read about, but never before witnessed on her own. Though – she remembered – the island of Dragon's Edge had an dormant volcano on it as well and she suddenly felt very excited about it and knew, she had to see it herself. Or ask Hiccup later about it, when they found time for that.

Yet, further her eyes wandered – towards Wingmaiden Island, Vanaheim and Melody Island. All over the maps, remembering all of her friends' stories. Seeing thin lines, marked with words of “Dragon Hunter Routes“, or small marks with “Dragon Auction“ written over them.

Of course...there also was the dark site to all of their stories.

Stories of Krogan and Ryker. Viggo Grimborn and Johann.

People who were a danger not only to the freedom of all these wonderful dragons her friends had encountered over the past years, but also to themselves...

“As I see, you haven't come far...“ She suddenly could hear Hiccup say behind her and as she turned around, Astrid saw him leaning against the frame of the huge door, smiling widely.

She merely shrugged and turned back around towards the maps, hearing, how his steps were nearing and the young chief stopped directly next to his wife. He watched her for some time, seeing the distress on her face, before he took her left hand, that hang numbly by her side, raising it towards his lips to kiss he knuckles.

“What is bothering you, M'lady?“

She sighed, he shoulders slumping.

“Why are there just so many people out there, who were fighting against the goods things, you were trying to archive... Couldn't they have been like Mala and the Wingmaidens and maybe even a little bit of Dagur?“

He gulped and understood, why she was feeling that way, his eyes also falling on his writings on the maps in front of him.

“Because there always will be people, who are thinking differently and can't be changed, Astrid. “We both know that too well...“

She nodded, her eyes lowering to the ground once more.

He knew, that something was deeply bothering his wife – he had witnessed her in this state a few times now. A memory – hidden away in a few layers of doubts and fears and a lot of questions about her very own past.

Hiccup waited, knowing, that she would either tell him now, or it would burst out of her later, when she was ready to confronted by it. He wouldn't pressure her. He never had.

And this time it was one of these rare instances, where she didn't enlighten him about her thoughts right away and so instead she turned around, walking to a few other maps on the opposite walls.

No...life still wasn't easy for her and it sometimes felt to him, that she was caught within a cage, that she couldn't escape. Not only she was the heir to the Hofferson clan and of the Hunter Tribe – or Chieftess and General of Berk and with that had to fulfill a few duties. But because her mother had carefully twisted her mind in many ways over the past years, resulting in a very conflicted mind. Not weak – not even the slightest. But sometimes difficult to understand – especially her self-doubts and re-emerging fears of not fitting into this future they had chosen together.

Hiccup didn't love her less because of that – maybe even more.

It just sometimes made him feel helpless, not knowing, how he could get her out of her doubtful state. After all...he knew, that Ljóda would always hunt her daughter to a certain degree – whenever she made a decision, whenever she remembered her past and even in her darkest dreams.

Oh how he wished, that he could have stopped that woman – back there on Rookery, when she had chosen to die instead of being dragged back towards Berk or Hranafall, so she could have justified her behavior in front of both tribes. So that a punishment could have chosen for her, that suited her crimes. And in the end, Ljóda could have answered all of Astrid's questions.

It would have been...easier...

Hiccup sighed, scratching the back of his head, trying to find something, that could cheer his wife up again.

“I miss this place somehow...“ He therefore mumbled, looking around and smiled – especially when Astrid turned back towards him with a questioning look on his features. He shrugged “...I mean – sure – it needs desperately some dusting and I think the spider population is getting out of hand up there but there is still so much charm left. You should have seen this place back then, when we were living here. It was pretty awesome to live without our parents – though my father constantly visited this place. But nonetheless we had our own rules and it somehow worked – even without the twin burning down the whole place.“

“...and with all the past attacks...“ She murmured, though Hiccup didn't know, if she was talking towards herself or with him.

Yet – he decided to answer her nonetheless:

“Yeah, those were aweful... We never had time to take some breath, before the next madmen decided to mess with us. We barely had peaceful times. But those were fun...most of the time.“

“Barely sounds like fun to me...“

He chuckled.

“At least we were free...And you know what? We could have used somebody like you...“

“Somebody who would have fought by your site, to take out numerous of their men? Or somebody you could have lured into your hut at night to enjoy the freedom of adultery, without fearing to get caught by parents?“

He saw the corners of her lips twitching and he knew, he had gotten her out of her distressing state and back to reality again.

“Oh, you think, that we would have gotten together just like that?“ He joked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “And that we would have had a very unprofessional relationship?“

She giggled lightly.

“Oh, that's what we call our marriage? An 'unprofessional relationship'?“

“Hey – I find us very professional! Apart from the one time we had sex in Gobber's forge and by the Gods – I hope, that he will never find out about it.“

“Mhmm...“ She hummed “...very professional...“

“Are you complaining there? You were the one to seduce me and – ah, never mind!“ He said, feeling a exciting tingle reaching his abdomen by thinking about that night. Not that it was a bad memory – he just wished to show her a few more things, before the night would fall over Dragon's Edge and they would lay down to sleep...or engage in other unprofessional things.

“Anyway – have you already seen the arena?“

Of course she hadn't, but was happy, when he showed her around. Walking towards the arena, the stables and a little through the forest, that surrounded the buildings. Talking about all kind of things – people and dragons, that Hiccup and the gang had encountered, to a vast variety of islands he had seen and of course things, that have happened.

She listened to everything with huge interest, though she had heard the stories before. Of Alvin and the Outcasts, of the Dragon Eye, of Viggo, Krogan and Ryker. Wondering, what would have happened, if she had been a part of the gang and what it would have been like to witness all this herself. While her thoughts wandered off every now and then – suddenly feeling, that she had to tell him something:

“...I think, that is the same Johann, that I also came to know...“ She suddenly said, as he talked about the final war between the Dragon Hunters and Riders with their allies, while they were walking towards his hut.

He stopped and blinked.

“Trader Johann? You know him? You have never told me...“

She stopped walking as well, her forehead furrowing with some worry.

“I just guess, that it's the same guy we are talking about here...“

“Brown beard, blue eyes, all crazy-looking...Seafaring trader with all kinds of goods. Pretended to be everybodies friend, while actually being one of the bad guys – like..., the worst?“

Astrid shrugged, though she remembered this guy to be exactly that, though...many of the traders she had encountered on Hranafall were quite eccentric looking.

“Probably...I mean...I don't know. The only few times I have met him, was when I had been younger. Maybe eight or nine years old. He had been talking with my father during these...“

She stopped talking, pressing her lips back together, afraid of what she was about to tell him.

His eyebrows raised, noticing, that this must be the reason, that had bothered her before.

“These...what, Astrid...?“, he carefully asked, stepping forward to reach out for her hand, which was so cold all the sudden.

She sighed.

“You know, how father has always wanted to make the most profit for his people and for them to become traders, instead of hunters. And he had always searched for different ways to get his money. Selling goods, buying new ones and it didn't even matter what he was trading with and-“

“You are babbling again, love...“ He said, knowing, that she was doing this in fear of his reaction, for something, that she couldn't be accused of, since she had been too young and since she had only been following her traditions.

“We have been at a few of these Dragon Auctions...“ Astrid finally said, looking him directly in the eyes, though hers were barely readable to him. “And...of what I remember...father has bought back then a few dragons – but I can't remember, what he had done with them and-“

He leaned forward to end her rant, by laying his lips on hers, still holding onto her hand with one of his, while the other snaked around the base of her neck, keeping her there.

The young woman whimpered, her whole body stiffening for a few moments, before he could feel her relax.

Oh how he loved this woman – even when she tried to apologize for things, she hadn't done. It only made him see the big changes she had went through, to become the very one person, that was standing now directly in front of him.

“Do I need to tell you, that you have been a child back then and that I know, you wouldn't do that now?“ Hiccup whispered as they parted.

“Might help...“ She mumbled, having a joking edge to it.

“Well, okay – you have been a child back then! What were you – like nine? You didn't know better! And I don't blame you. You know, that I wouldn't do that – nobody would...“

She nodded, before he took her by the hand, lacing their fingers.

“But funny enough, that you did know Johann. Maybe you even got to know Krogan or Viggo. Who knows...“

“Well...at least I can't remember, that I know them. We could ask my father, though...He knows a lot of people...“

Their carefree and friendly chatting returned once more.

Astrid was glad, that she had such an understanding husband. Somebody, who wouldn't judge her on her past behavior actions. She knew, that there were other people out there and those were maybe even under the people she knew – but those wouldn't know of what had happened there on Hranafall and beyond.

They soon reached one of the few huts, that were connected with the Club House. It was a very complicated building with levers, chains and a wide variety of metal constructions. There even was a wind mill and the roof was pained with red and black color. Astrid immediately knew, that this must have been the former residence of Berk's chief.

“This place just screams your name...“ She mumbled, entering the building and immediately had to look around.

“Really? It screams 'dorky Dragon Rider with a leg prosthesis and more brain than muscle'?“ He joked back and she saw, that he was looking around with some melancholy in his eyes.

She giggled and shook her head, walking straight towards the small forge, which had everything he had needed.

“Yeah...something like that. I mean...who has a forge in their own home?“

“Well, of course it would be me.“

“And tons of drawings of all kinds of different gadgets and gizmos laying around and hanging on the walls.“

“Yep – that's also me...“

“And spare fin tails for his best friend all over the walls...“

Hiccup sighed dramatically.

“I can't hide anything from you... But I bet, that your own place would have screamed 'Astrid' just as much. With a lot of weapons all over the place and a watchtower...“

“Yeah...and a ballista on top of it would have been awesome...Too sad it wasn't meant to be that way...“

Hiccup shrugged with a mysterious gleam in his eyes, which made Astrid raise her eyebrows.

“What are you planning, Dragon Boy?“

„...you know, there are a few reasons on why I wanted to bring you here. Not only because of the fun stories and a small sightseeing tour. But...well...I was thinking of re-activating this place as an outpost. I know – Berk already has a few. But Dragon's Edge is close enough to a few islands that could be interesting for us. Also we could supervise a few trading routes around this area from here. And it has everything we need for a few people – huts, a place to train, a forest to hunt and a stable for dragons. And I would love this place to have a nice touch from from Berk's wonderful General and Chieftess. Like a hut with watchtower and a ballista on top...“

“You want me to build a house on my own...?“

“Well, I have plenty of people who would do that instead but I want you to make this place safe. You give the ideas and we will see, what we can do...“

She smiled, leaned against the table and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Mhm, sounds nice...I probably have a few ideas there, if you ask me so kindly...“

“So...you would want to do that?“

„Of course! Sounds like fun. I mean – the others got to design their places as well. And knowing that the twins kinda like to make a mess, it should be of advantage, if there is another place to sleep for the people to stay here. A safe place...“

Her very own place...Something she had made. That would be awesome! It would feel a little, as if she had always been a part of the Edge – well, without actually being in their stories. And yet, she knew them by now so well, that it almost felt like, she was already a part of it – and that was probably something, that Hiccup had intended.

Astrid had to smile about that wonderful thought, her stomach fluttering, as she realized once more, how much she loved this young man and that he still had so much to surprise her with. So much to offer. And she knew, that she would never get tired off it.

The young woman immediately had the wish to hug him tightly. To kiss him and to just show him how much she loved him and thanked him, for being by her side.

But...what was holding her back? There were currently no duties to follow within these walls. No annoying friends, who would make stupid jokes. And no dragons, to stay quiet around them. Why not using this time? She was yearning for his touch the whole day, anyway!

Hiccup nodded.

“I knew you would like it...“

“Just...“ He blinked, looking at her with some irritation, as soon as he noticed the hint of a doubt in her voice. “...don't you think, that our people might believe, that you might favor me. Maybe somebody else has a few ideas for new huts as well...And you have already brought me here – only the two of us....“

His eyebrows furrowed.

“...then we will think about it as well. I don't see, why they would think I favor you in any way and they often times approve of your ideas. They admire you as their General after all...And if anybody wants to add something to that idea as well, I will let them...“

Astrid rolled her eyes a little at Hiccup's answer.

Of course he hadn't noticed the slight hint in her voice. He rarely does at the first time she tries.

But she couldn't help herself. After all – they were on an island far away from the busy Berk, with their exhausted dragons already asleep and there was just nobody, who could them disturb them right now. Why can't he just jump her right there and then?!

Her mind had already wandered off a few times now and he had made it worse with his very own innuendos. And sure – if he had gone even further with those, she would have jumped him already. And now...hidden away in his hut, without getting bothered by the wind, the cold or the descending sun...

There surely wasn't a better time...

Astrid casually sat on the table, crossing her legs and laid her hands behind her, holding herself up, while she let a small smirk linger on her lips. Deliberately pushing her chest a little forward.

“You know...“ she said, her eyes half-lidded, while she held Hiccup's gaze the whole time „..., people might think, that our relationship is a little...unprofessional... I mean...You are Berk's chief and I am their General...And favoring me all the time...it will make raise some rumors. You know our people...They like their gossip! The saucier the better...“

Astrid knew, she had slowly won him over for her course, when he licked his lips and when he got closer to her. Finally he had noticed the change in her behavior!

One of his hands reached for her waist – sliding over her side towards her back and down to her behind to pull her close to the edge of the table. She saw a tiny smirk at the corners of his lips as well.

“...but your are the Chieftess, my love... We are allowed to do...things...“

“...Well... But you invited me over to your hut, probably with the full intend of doing dirty things with me, while we are absolutely alone and undisturbed. Like...getting all naked and making me scream and all these improper, unprofessional things...“

His second hand reached by this time for her thigh, pulling it away from her other leg to make room for him to stand between her legs. She immediately felt, that his words had some effect on him – feeling his growing erection pressed against her far too clothed center, while his lips found the side of her neck – starting to kiss and to bite and to lick. She bit her own lip, grasping his arms to hold her steady, wondering, how often he had been holding back his desire throughout the whole day...

The room started to get unbearable hot around them and she knew that this must have been something, that he had planned for some time – the whole 'flying all alone and only the two of them (and of course their dragons) to Berserker island'. They could have asked their friends to come along – but no – Astrid realized in this very moment, that Hiccup had not only planned for them this little trip to re-visit a few old memories, but also for them to spend some quality time - alone and unbothered. And she knew, that he also was unable to wait and hold hold back any longer, when Hiccup had started to get her feet out of her boots, cool air reaching her bare toes within seconds.

“And...“ She said, breathing heavily, gasping, as one of his hands reached under her skirt to desperately get her out of her leggings. Helping him, by lifting a little from the table. Her undergarments went on with the exact same, swift move. “...and...you had given me the very...very... unprofessional promise to – ah – 'screw me hard throughout the whole night in every position imaginable and make... me scream your name and to the Gods'“.

Her head already started to spin, as soon as the young man had reached with his talented fingers between her legs, stroking her already wet folds for a few seconds, before he had pushed two of them inside, moving them with a rhythm she oh so dearly loved. His lips never left her neck, sucking more intensely than before, making her reach with both of her hands for his hair, clawing it, to keep her flushed against his body, while she moaned and wiggled under his actions.

Oh by the Gods – he was making crazy! With finding the perfect spot, that made her whimper and gasp and moan. That made her grint her hips against his hand. That made her breath come out in labored puffs.

Yes, after these past months they had gotten more and more experienced and she also knew, that there was still so much to learn about the other's body. Yet – she swore, that nobody else would have made her feel as good as Hiccup did.

“Ups...“ He yet soon enough mumbled, biting her softly until she gasped and trembled with bliss. “...I guess you are right there, M'lady. And like I have said – there a few reasons, on why I wanted to bring you here. All alone and without the others. And you know what...“ He leaned closer to her ear, his breath hot, before he whispered: “...my full intend was to get my way with you here. All night long and you can scream as loud as you can...Toothless and Stormfly are too tired right now to interrupt us and nobody else is here on this island... And you know what...We will do it on the bed, the floor, against the wall – where ever you like...“

“I was thinking so-ah-something like that...But hearing it...Sounds...even better...“

“But we will be doing it here on the table first...Like anybody in an unprofessional relationship would do it...“

The young woman barely nodded, hastily reaching for his leather trousers, making him halt his ministrations between her legs. He helped her, opening the belt in hurry, pushing them, together with his shorts down, letting his hardened member spring free.

She didn't give herself much time to admire it – wrapping her legs around him, pulling him back against him.

Astrid needed him. Loved him. And she knew, that this would be some rough sex – anticipating it more and more with each passing second. But she enjoyed it just as much, as she did their slow love-making sessions. She knew, Hiccup did it as well, though it had taken both some time to lower their fears about it – which had been in the end very worth it.

And she knew, that this would be only the first course – one, of many to come.

“Hiccup, yes!“, she gasped, as she felt him spear with a swift move, aching her back, while she desperately tried to hold on to his shoulders.

Starting to bite her lower lip again, when he started to move – hard, fast thrusts, which would soon get her to her climax – and him as well. But they felt so good – he felt so good and Astrid knew, that she would never get tired of making love to her husband – in any way possible.

Hiccup had wrapped one arm around her, holding her close to him, without her falling on the table – though there surely was something nice about that position, too. But that was not what he wanted and needed right now. He needed her to stay close, pushed as tightly against him, as possible. In need to her her moans and gasps and screams as close to his ear as possible. Wanting to witness her very freedom of not holding back in any way.

He had waited patiently for this day – this very moment, where they would be able to savor this. Without the possibility of somebody disturbing them. Without her needing to lower her voice, so the poor Berkians wouldn't be witnesses to their love-making – especially when they had the windows open. And yes – he needed this, without having Toothless around.

Hiccup had planned their trip for some time. Most carefully. Not giving anything away to their friends. Only speaking about basic things with his mother or Gobber. Departing in hurry, before they could have asked questions.

Sure – their usual routine was nice as well and he dearly loved his position as Berk's chief by now. But in the end it would just be nice to have a few days off from their usual schedule – of getting up far to early, not seeing each other throughout most of the day, before returning home late at night. And maybe it was indeed unprofessional from them to take a few days off. Still...it was so tempting – this idea and the very execution of getting to the Edge. And now they had time. They could stay up all night and have mind-blowing sex where ever they wanted. Sleeping in after that – after all, he had made sure, that their dragons had enough food for some time when they would wake up. And they could take a day off tomorrow – not having an exact day planned, when they would reach Dagur and Mala and the Berserkers. And here on the Edge they had everything they needed for one or two days...

After all of that, there still was enough time for them to return to their usual routine.

Yet...now...he had better things to do, but to think about that.

Hiccup moaned, something beastly awoken deeply within him, his second hand had reached under her top, pulling it up and over her chest, tearing at her pesky breast bindings, being able to free at least one of loved and gorgeous mounts. Laying his hand on it, kneading it, rubbing his thumb over her nibble, twisting it, just like she liked it. Thrusting into her slick folds with hard, fast moves, which made the table move underneath them as well.

“Astrid...scream for me...“ He mumbled between groans, biting softly on her earlobe, kissing over her cheek and her neck again, while keeping up his fast rhythm, that almost made him feel like flying. “I need to hear...your voice...“

And she did – becoming vocal about her love for this long man and about all the things he was doing to her. Not needing to hold back. Gasping for Thor and sweet Freya and any other God, that came into her mind.

He loved the sound of her sweet voice, grasping with his one hand, that was not holding her, her behind, desperately trying to get her even closer, before he moved his fingers over her hip and to the place where they were connected.

His climax was already close – but he wanted – needed – her to come first. 

Swift fingers started to circle her clit, making her tremble and become even louder. Her wetness pulled him with every thrust deeper inside, pulsing around him like a hot vice. It felt so hot and wet – the place, where they were connected.

It was maddening – especially when she arched her back one final time, her head rolling back, gasping his name multiple times, coming, only for him.

His own orgasm hit him hard as well, spilling everything that he was inside of her, biting her shoulder hard, to muffle his own moans, while his vision turned black, then white and black again.

This was just perfect and nothing could change it...Even with the hurried heartbeats and exhausted buffs of breaths and the stickiness of sweat and other...fluids...

Still very exhausted, he felt her hands carefully stroking his cheeks, pulling his face back up to her. She kissed him lazily, but he happily returned it. Breathless, but happy.

“...EWWWWW!“ a sudden noise echoed around them, startling them and they both looked with irritation and shook at the other, wondering, what could have made this sound.

“...Yep, I guess I have just thrown up in my own mouth and swallowed it...“

Wait – they both knew these voices!

Both young Vikings turned their heads towards the source of distribution, their eyes widening even wider, blushing in the most crimson red possible.

“...they have just made a baby, have they?“

Hiccup first instinct had it been, to get his trousers back up and over his still very naked behind – but Astrid stopped him, wrapping her legs most tightly around his hips, while she pushed her naked chest against his still clothed one.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!“ Astrid shrieked, absolutely ready to murder their friends and their dragons, who were all watching from the doorway of Hiccup's hut, with a wide mixture of different emotions on their faces:

Snotlout had a slight hint of green on his cheeks, probably very ready to throw up any minute. Fishlegs was almost hiding behind Meatlug (with the poor thing hiding behind one of Barf and Belch's wings). Tuffnut looked a little bit confused, while his sister looked at this situation with some glee (and some interest in Hiccup's firm ass). And Eret looked like, as if he was about to give both – his Chief and his Chieftess – the biggest high-five imaginable. 

“What?! We heard from Gobber and Valka, that you not only wanted to do boring political stuff on the Berserker Island, but to also bless Dagur and Mala's baby...“ Ruffnut exclaimed, shrugging a little nonchalantly.

“And we were pissed, when we heard, that you were visiting the Edge without us!“ Tuffnut added.

“So...we...we followed...“ Fishlegs mumbled, already regretting this decision and still not being able to face his two friends.

“We wanted to surprise you! But you guys had your own surprise planned, right?“ Snotlout said.

“And I wanted to see this place, too. Well...looks nice off what I have seen...And...heard...“ Eret added at last.

“Oh by the gods...this is so embarrassing...“ Astrid mumbled, pressing her flushed face against Hiccup's shoulder, wanting to crawl away as far as possible...

Hiccup on the other hand could only blink, his mouth standing open in shook, desperately trying to understand and comprehend, what exactly was happening, before a very concise question got into his mind:

“How long have you been watching?!“

His poor wife merely let out a noise between an embarrassed whimper and an angry growl, before it was Eret, who casually answered:

“Just about when you two were coming...“

Snotlout made an disgusting vomiting sound next to him and mumbled, that he almost threw up once more.

“And you guys couldn't leave?! This is private stuff here! And why are you guys still standing there anyway?!“

“We were a bit in shock there...“ Tuffnut said, shrugging.

“And we were fascinated. And the door was standing open...“ Ruffnut added.

“A-and it sounded, as if you two were horribly fighting...or dying...or both...“ Fishlegs whispered. “I at least was worried!“

“I will never live this down...“ Astrid mumbled in his shoulder. “Let them go away, or I will scalp them all!“

“Ah – don't worry, Astrid! We will be off anyway! Our dragons need something to eat and we are quite tiered...“ Eret said, shooing everybody away with his words, with them muttering different kind of things – from burn out their eyes out of that they have witnessed, to hoping to forget everything as soon as possible, or wondering once more, if this had been the very moment, where they had made an heir. The young man was the last to leave, smirking and winked at them, leaving with a few last words: 

“Anyway – nice technique you had there-“ “And tell Hiccup, he has a nice ass, too!“ Ruffnut shouted in the distance. “-looks like I could learn a few things from you as well.“

“Eret, that's enough!“ Hiccup growled dangerously, making his friend finally leave as well, before he placed a tiny kiss on Astrid's shoulder, sighing with annoyance and shame. “Well...looks like we can't escape them...Not even...or...especially here...“

“Mhm...“ Astrid agreed, finally looking back up to him, with her cheeks still flaming and a small pout on her lips. “...and it looks like, we won't get rid off them anytime soon.“

“Yeah...“

“And I was so looking forward to our mind-blowing night full of sex...“

His shoulders slumped and he sadly nodded.

“Yep...would be unprofessional to continue, now.“

“Unless~“ A tiny grin was returning to her lips, making Hiccup blink with irritation. “...that could be exactly, what would drive them away...“

“Oh – you mean to~ Wait, what? Right now?! I-I don't think I will be ready so fast again – after this shock!“

“No...not right now – beforehand I need to murder them anyway. Especially Ruffnut, for seeing your cute ass. I am the only one to have a look at it.“

He chuckled and hoped, that this would be forgotten soon enough.

„Okay, I will not stand in your way!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh...this was somehow even cringy to write, but I still hope it is enjoyable :D

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do it as realisticly, as possible, with Astrid being the leading force in it and Hiccup remaining all dorky. Also – side note – I thought I would suit Astrid's character more, if she didn't give in to the pain and demanded for Hiccup to do the same. Though...sure...for a woman a first time can be all painful, but mostly it's just pure discomfort. Also – yeah – no climax for Astrid now, with them still practacing and all the things that were going down there. And yeah – Hiccup being the dorkiest dork ever and I love him for that *wiggling eyebrows *.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed it and if somebody has a request (for the Universe of The Chieftess of Berk), no matter the rating – write it to me. I will try my best to make it happen. :D And of course I will tag you for your idea :D
> 
> Until then I still have a few things myself to write here :D
> 
> So, until then – enjoy :D


End file.
